


Risk/Reward

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Smoking, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: Sugawara has to admit that his coworker has slowly moved from charismatic peer to friend to crush territory. Kuroo is almost to perfect, but that doesn't mean that things are simple. Suga hasn't pursued a relationship since he fully transitioned and while he is very comfortable with himself now, broaching that subject with someone he likes still isn't easy. But with all the signals Kuroo is sending, Suga is ready to risk it. Probably. Maybe. Definitely.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Risk/Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you ordered a big vanilla latte, because this is some cute and spicy vanilla getting together that will hopefully warm your heart. HUGE thank you to my dear friend [joshllyman](https://https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman) who not only helped to educate me and sensitivity read so that I could provide an accurate transmasc perspective, but also for their never ending support and friendship which has helped to keep my head above water. Thank you my wonderful friend. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy some delightful gay panic Sugawara and a very sweet but still giant tease Kuroo. Thanks so much for reading!

**Kuroo, Tetsurou:** _If this guy says the word ‘wheelhouse’ one more time, I’m shrieking into the phone like a pterodactyl._

The IM chimed over Suga’s computer, shaking him back awake from daydreaming during the conference call. It had been an hour and they still had thirty minutes left, but as always, Kuroo’s name on his screen brought that little zing of happiness to him and made him smile. 

**Sugawara, Koushi:** _How many tries did it take you to spell that?_

**Kuroo, Tetsurou:** _Rude. I’ll have you know, I used to beat my grandfather at Scrabble fairly regularly! And he was a smart old b@stard._

Suga snorted. It was almost second nature to work around the content filters of the company IM, but it still made it feel far more friendly when they did. Office life was boring drudgery most of the time, but the moments spent chatting with his lustrous coworker, either online or perched on the end of one of their desks under the pretense of a work-related discussion, really made the days worth getting through. 

He’d worked in the office for the last five years and finally felt fully himself, as almost all the people who knew him before his transition who weren’t friends had moved on. It had taken so very long to finally leave behind the trappings of his life before, back when every day felt like screaming behind a mask. Now no one confused his pronouns, no one asked him about his deadname, people recognized him immediately for the man he was. He’d gone through so much to reach this point and there was true contentment in it. 

There were still some difficulties though. He hadn’t been in any relationships since transitioning and the ever present shadow of that fearful conversation had kept him from jumping at opportunities that had been presented. After all, top surgery had been one thing but he hadn’t wanted to go any further. But as the feeling in his chest continued to grow as he got to know Kuroo better and better, he felt the weight of that clarification begin to shift toward a more imminent reveal. 

His coworker was funny, charming, smart, handsome...and genuinely seemed to like him. It was very hard to tell if he was being flirtatious on purpose or if it was just his personality, but hope was mounting. He kept looking at Kuroo’s big hands as they splayed across his desk and wanting very much to feel them against his skin. HIs face seemed to get more handsome every time Suga saw him, those honey-gold eyes harder and harder to meet. 

Being trans was only part of the concern, of course. Dysphoria had left him rather inexperienced overall in the sex department. One fumbling encounter in high school had been wholly unsatisfying, though enough to relieve him of his virgin status. Now he was ready to experience more. Now, with a body that felt more like his own and a confidence he never had before, he was ready to push those boundaries once again with a partner. He was ready to risk it. He took a deep breath.

**Sugawara, Koushi:** _These dam conference calls are like the audio of people who don’t know how to use a four way stop. It’s driving me crazy. I think I’ll do something fun tonight as a reward for surviving this._

**Kuroo, Tetsurou:** _Oh yeah? And what does Mr. Refreshing do for fun?_

His heart was beating a little too fast and the words of the call had garbled in his ear. The nickname had come about during another such call when he had been told his ideas were ‘refreshing’ at least three different times by the same manager who now seemed hooked on the word ‘wheelhouse.’ Kuroo had never let him live it down and secretly, he absolutely adored it. 

**Sugawara, Koushi:** _There’s a pub called Crow’s Hollow that has a late happy hour and fantastic nachos. Have you ever been?_

He was still skirting it, still leaving himself an escape hatch if he caught a whiff of rejection. The little **Kuroo, Tetsurou is typing…** popped up on his screen just as his name caught his attention on the call. 

“...Sugawara-san? Are you still on the call?”

He panicked, hitting his mute off and stuttering out a response in affirmation. His face burned as he jumped into the conversation, weighing in with the superfluous details on how what they were discussing would not affect his process. He wondered if Kuroo could hear how embarrassed he was. He clicked back into the blinking IM window.

**Kuroo, Tetsurou:** _Smooth. lol_

**Sugawara, Koushi:** _Oh f*ck off. lol_

**Kuroo, Tetsurou:** _Crow’s Hollow, huh? I haven’t heard of it. Might have to check it out sometime. You going with friends? Hot date?_

Suga chewed his lower lip. This was it. He could ask him now. It didn’t mean it was a date. Coworkers got together as friends outside of work all the time. If Kuroo said yes then he could gauge the situation once they were there. He didn’t have to make it weird. This would be fine. 

**Sugawara, Koushi:** _No plan for company, but, you wanna come? First round’s on me, since you’re a newby. No pressure though._

He hit Enter with his heart in his throat. Just as the typing message appeared, someone on the call mentioned Kuroo’s name and he jumped into the conversation with all the suaveness of a competent business liaison. Damn him. Did he really have to be so good at everything?

**Kuroo, Tetsurou:** _That’s how the pros do it._

**Sugawara, Koushi:** _Your modesty is striking._

He was holding his breath. He supposed it would be easy if Kuroo brushed him off. That way he would know. He watched the little message **Kuroo, Tetsurou is typing…**

**Kuroo, Tetsurou:** _I mean, if it’s really not an imposition, I won’t turn down free beer. :)_

Oh shit. Suga had spent the last long seconds assuring himself it wasn’t going to happen and now it was and he felt an immense tide of terror and elation rise up in him in equal measure. 

He was going out for a beer. With Kuroo Tetsurou. 

**Sugawara, Koushi:** _Yeah! Hey, meet me there at 8 if you feel up for it. It’ll be nice to talk outside of a cubicle._

**Kuroo, Tetsurou:** _Be careful what you wish for! I’m not holding back. 6.6_

Only then did Suga realize that the call had gone quiet and the meeting had ended. He closed out of the windows and hung up his phone, jumping back into his stack of spreadsheets. 

**Sugawara, Koushi:** _I’ll be sure to set my expectations high then XD_

The day could not have dragged by any slower. By the time Suga got home, he’d pitted out in his button up so bad he was afraid it would stain. He tidied up his apartment because while he couldn't imagine things going _that_ well, he wasn’t about to risk exposing his less than pristine bachelor life to someone he most definitely liked. 

He’d been texting with Daichi from the moment he clocked out, receiving every level of support he’d come to rely on his best friend for. He slung on some nice jeans and a band t-shirt, laced up his boots, and paced around his living room for the next hour until he could leave without being more than ten minutes early. He had almost texted Kuroo at least six times, number fresh in his phone from just before work ended, but thought better of it each time. When he finally arrived at the dark and cozy pub, he felt like he could pull this off, but only just. 

He ordered a beer and flipped out his phone to wait on his company, filled with jittery excitement. 

By 8:25, he’d decided that Kuroo wouldn’t be coming after all. Which was fine. It wasn’t like he’d opened the new bottle of cologne he’d got for Christmas (4 months ago) or gotten his hopes up for more than a friendly drink. Definitely not. Still, when his phone buzzed, he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

**Kuroo:** _Hey! Fuck, sorry, lost track of the time. On my way now! Be there in ten!_

This was fine. This was clear too. If Kuroo had been as excited as he had been, he would have been on time. So, this was just a meeting of coworkers. No problem. He could make it. He responded with a thumbs up and climbed into one of the high barstools. 

Too bad for him that when Kuroo showed up, all of his irritation and bravado fled the scene like a perpetrator. For as hot as the guy was in his business attire, with his ties and button ups and glossy black shoes, this Kuroo was giving him palpitations. He wore a red flannel open to a black t-shirt, ripped up jeans and black sneakers. The black watch band around his wrist highlighted his exposed forearms where the flannel had been pushed up past his elbows. Several dark metal rings adorned his fingers and a damn industrial piercing through his ear. He’d never worn any of that to work. Suga swallowed the pooled-up saliva in his mouth. 

“Hey! Hell, sorry. I’m perpetually late for everything. Please forgive me.”

“No problem, I wasn’t waiting long. Uh, what do you drink?”

Kuroo strode confidently past him to the seat next to him, sliding in easily given his insanely long legs. He looked at the tap options and then down at Suga’s cup. He smelled insanely good, much closer here than he had ever been at the office. Their knees knocked together as he reached over and turned Suga’s glass.

“What are you having?” 

“Oh, uh, Newcastle.” This was his friend! His brain tried to scream. He talked to him every day at worked, so why was this so hard? Yet as those golden eyes met his, one shaded under Kuroo’s fringe of black hair, he was honestly afraid his hands would shake if he took them off the bartop. 

“Alright, I’ll take one of those.” He called over the barkeep effortlessly and Suga took a swig of his now warm beer before ordering another. Kuroo just kept looking at him and it was almost too much. 

“Thanks for inviting me out. I needed this. Been kinda steering clear of bars for awhile because of someone else. It’s nice to link it to someone new.”

“Oh yeah, of course. Honestly, we’re overdue to talk outside of work. You always seem so natural there, but I feel like I’m suffocating in those fucking cubicles.” 

Kuroo snorted, a laugh that should have been unattractive, but was anything but in Suga’s eyes. Kuroo took a long drink as the bartender brought their beers and Suga tried not to watch his flawless neck as his Adam's apple bobbed. Tried and failed.

“Man, hearing you swear is an experience. I love it.” Kuroo leaned forward, chin resting on one palm. Suga wasn’t prepared for this level of attention. “I like seeing you like this. Outside of work and more yourself.”

“Oh wow, well, you...you too. I love your look, I didn’t expect it. It, you...uh, you look really...nice.” He felt his face heat with the embarrassing jumble of words that spilled forth. Kuroo’s eyebrows bounced up just a bit and his grin widened, suggesting that Suga’s blush was likely noticeable. Oh god, he felt mortified. He hadn’t planned to tip his hand tonight, especially not so early and so gracelessly. He took a lingering drink to give himself a moment of recovery. 

When he looked back at Kuroo, his friend had dipped his gaze to his glass, giving Suga a moment of reprieve. However, it didn’t last. 

“So, you were gonna come out alone, huh? No romantic partner to keep you company?” It should have been an innocuous question, but while Kuroo was asking it, he ran a finger slowly up the side of his glass, collecting condensation. When he reached the lip, he pulled his finger to his mouth just as his eyes flicked up to Suga’s. Sugawara shut his mouth, unsure of when it had fallen open. That...that had to have been on purpose, right? No one innocently did something like that. 

“No, no I...I haven’t dated anyone since high school. Things are a little complex.” He wasn’t sure he was ready to have this conversation right here, right now, but suddenly they were steam rolling toward it. One of Kuroo’s eyebrows arched.

“Ah, I see. Too many suitors to keep track of. That’s fair.” Kuroo’s straight face and sagely nod had Suga in near stitches with laughter. He clamped a hand over his mouth to stop the wild chuckles from spilling forth. 

“God, if only! No, no, it’s just...well, I’m nervous to tell you, to be honest.” 

Kuroo cocked his head with a more serious expression, one of concern instead of mirth. 

“Oh, Sugawara, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. But, by now, I think we’re good enough friends that I will always give you the benefit of the doubt. So it’s whatever you want, but know that you’d have to drop something pretty damn horrifying to scare me off now.” 

A flicker of hope sparked within him, but this wasn’t the place or the time for something so personal and vulnerable. So Suga just nodded, casting a smile toward Kuroo.

“Okay, I’ll think about it. What about you, though? I mean, look at you. You have to be dating like, everyone, right? What are you doing out on a Friday night with my pathetic ass?” He always fell back on self-deprecating humor, despite knowing it wasn’t good for him. Kuroo frowned.

“Well, excuse you, but I’ll not have you talking shit about my friends like that. And it just so happens that my last partner and I broke up a couple months back and I’ve been reluctant to rejoin the dating pool due to all the shit that stirred up.”

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry-”

“No. Please don’t. It was honestly for the best. You can’t help people who don’t want to be helped. And I couldn’t be what he needed.” 

_He_. Kuroo had said _he_. Okay. One barrier down. Kuroo took a drink but his eyes shifted to the side to survey Suga’s reaction. 

“Shit. Well, of course you needed a break. That’s a lot for anyone to take on.” 

“I need a smoke. You want to come out with me?” Kuroo asked and Suga responded with a nod. He laid down money at the bar for their drinks and followed Kuroo out. Instead of stopping by the other smokers, Kuroo went all the way to his car, clicking the lock open. It was a nice model, sporty with a leather interior. Suga climbed in the passenger side as Kuroo took the driver's seat, cigarette already between his lips as he cupped the lighter around the end, sparking it to life. 

It was different in the car, without the pretense of the bar to protect them from the building tension. Suga ran his hands over his thighs, trying hard to not stare at Kuroo’s striking features, which were cast in a beautiful orange glow from the cigarette tip. He pulled it out of his mouth and offered it to Suga, who blinked at it a moment before shaking his head. 

“Oh, I don’t smoke. Thanks though.” 

Kuroo looked at him sidelong, taking another slow drag.

“Penny for your thoughts, friend?” Kuroo was asking. Maybe now was the perfect time to broach the subject. Rip off the band-aid. 

“You said he. About your partner. So you’re...gay, then? I mean, not to be too...I mean, I am too. I prefer men, so that’s not like, an issue or anything.” Holy hell, who even was he right now? Another crash landing which left no survivors. He slapped a hand over his face. “Oh my god, just please end my suffering. My heart cannot take more embarrassment.”

Kuroo snickered, tapping his cigarette against the car window and passing Suga the most endearing look. 

“God, you’re cute. How dare you be so adorable right to my face like this.” 

Suga squeaked in response, the blush feeling like it would never leave his face, and he smacked Kuroo on the arm. 

“Haha, assault won’t change it! But really, I’m bi, a fan of all flavors.” He flicked the stub of cigarette out the window, turning to face Suga more fully. One of his long arms reached over to rest upon the back of the Suga’s seat. 

Like a zap of lightning, the realization of his situation struck him. He hadn’t allowed himself to fully believe it, but as Kuroo looked at him, head cocked to the side and eyes blazing in the low light of the parking lot lamp posts, all the pieces seemed to crash together with only one conclusion. 

“So, Suga, I’m still finding myself really wondering about those complexities… You don’t have to tell me but, honestly, let’s just say I have a vested interest in what they might be. For the record.” Kuroo looked away from him then, down toward the steering wheel in what could only be a nervous and somewhat shy reaction. Suga felt his heart jump in his chest. He was so scared though, afraid that Kuroo would be disgusted or angry, that he would lose all the friendship he had built so far. 

But, he couldn’t be friends with someone who didn’t accept him. If Kuroo reacted badly, it would be just as important to know. He chewed at his bottom lip, checking the placement of the door handle if he needed to bolt. 

“Well, I...you didn’t know me from before, but some people at the office did. I take it no one probably told you though. I’m uh, I’m trans. So I’m not built how people usually expect guys to be built. If you know what I mean.” He couldn’t look at Kuroo, placed his hand on the door handle, heart racing and muscles tensed. The beat of silence seemed to last an eternity. 

“Oh. Oh! Oh my gosh, no wonder you were so nervous to tell me! Sugawara-” Kuroo’s hand fell on Suga’s shoulder and he flinched against the door, which made Kuroo pull back. He hadn’t realized just how frightening this would be and tears pricked at his eyes. 

“I should go,” he whispered and popped the car door open, placing a foot on the ground. Panic was tight in his chest and he just wanted to get away before Kuroo could see how much he was affected.

“Wait, please. Please don’t go. I’m sorry. I said the wrong thing.” Kuroo’s voice sounded pained and Suga turned just slightly, though he didn’t get back into the car fully. “Thank you for telling me. That must have been really hard. It doesn’t change anything about how I see or feel about you.”

Suga finally had the power to look over at Kuroo’s face and everything he saw there spoke of genuine concern. Kuroo’s hand was partially outstretched and he pulled it back when Suga looked down at it. With a deep sigh, Suga pulled his foot back into the car and shut the door, slumping back against the seat. 

“Fuck. Sorry. That was so much scarier than I thought it would be.”

“Well, I’m a very intimidating guy, so I can’t blame you. Danger just pours off of me like sweat.” Kuroo’s faux haughty attitude, complete with wrist flip, had Suga laughing, which depressurized all the tension that had stretched between them. 

“Gross.”

“Gross! You wound me, Sugawara.” Kuroo threw his hand dramatically over his eyes, which was comical enough to banish the threat of tears from behind Suga’s eyes. 

“Thank you. For being so chill about it. I was so nervous you would be upset with me. That you might not-”

“Hey Suga,” Kuroo interrupted him, and he looked up just as Kuroo leaned into his space and oh so smoothly brushed a few strands of silver hair out of his face. Suga felt his breath catch as Kuroo was suddenly close enough to burn him with those smoldering eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

A little gasp escaped him as his gaze dropped to Kuroo’s lips, far closer now than they ever had been. Those graceful fingertips were barely brushing over his cheek but still Kuroo stopped, waiting patiently for his answer. 

Words had done nothing but fail him tonight. So Suga didn’t use any. Instead, he leaned in and closed the distance between them, thrilling at the heat of Kuroo’s breath upon his lips in the moment before he tasted them. He wished he could live always in this moment, on the precipice of a long yearned for first kiss. 

As their lips met, it wasn’t fireworks and trumpets like the great romances always describe. But it was warm and thrilling and sweet, and in a desperate attempt to draw closer, their teeth clacked together and they had to stop to laugh a moment before kissing again. Kuroo’s fingers were soft in his hair and he nibbled at Suga’s bottom lip in the most delicious way. Suga’s whole body felt hot and light and he hated that the front seat of the car didn’t allow them to get any closer. 

As Kuroo pulled back, he licked his lips like he was savoring even the echo of Sugwara’s taste and it made him shiver. Suga ran his hand over Kuroo’s hand and wrist that were still pressed against his nape. 

“Damn, I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Kuroo whispered into the space between them, bumping his forehead against Suga’s, an undeniable grin spreading so beautifully across his face.

“Would you believe it if I said same?” Suga replied with a chuckle, squeezing Kuroo’s wrist and adoring the way his pulse beat fast against his fingertips. 

“Hey, do you want to come over? And watch movies and maybe make out on my couch? Like, right now?” They were both laughing in earnest by now, the ridiculousness of the situation catching up with them. Suga felt like he was a college kid all over again. 

“Um, y-yeah. But, listen, I haven’t really...done a lot since I transitioned. So, can we take it easy? Sorry, god that does not feel like something someone our age should say, but…” Suga’s cheeks were on fire again, but as he turned away from Kuroo, those wonderful hands cupped his face and brought him back around to look at Kuroo. There was a soft and serious look on Kuroo’s sharp features that made him bite his bottom lip. 

“No problem. I swear I’ll ask for nothing more. You can steer that, okay. Just casual make-outs. Promise I’ll be good.” 

A little devilish tendril unfurled in Suga as he leaned in to kiss Kuroo again, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip and biting it softly. Kuroo groaned and goddamn, did he love that sound. He needed more of it. Kuroo’s voice was so sexy and low anyway, but the sound of it vibrating in his chest with noises of pleasure was lighting Suga on fire. 

“Not too good, I hope,” Suga sing-songed against his lips, and the sultry look that Kuroo gave him sent arousal zipping through his body. 

“I can drive us?”

“I’m not leaving my car here. Text me your address and I’ll meet you there.” He gave Kuroo another quick peck before sweeping out of the car, his confidence surging. He couldn’t remember ever being so excited for anything and he walked back to his own car with a confident swagger. 

His phone buzzed, an address popping up on his phone followed shortly by Kuroo’s car whipping out of the parking space and speeding off. He slid into his own front seat, switching the car on just as fast. A whoop of triumph left him and he turned his music player to his favorite sexy song as he pulled out of the parking lot as well. 

As he arrived at the apartment complex, he stopped to take a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how this was real, that this was honestly happening, but he couldn’t stop to question it. He hurried to the right apartment door and knocked, smoothing a hand back through his hair and tugging at his shirt. 

He’d had wild thoughts the whole drive of Kuroo grabbing him and dragging him into his apartment by his waist, pressing him against the door and claiming his mouth roughly. But when Kuroo answered the door, he stood back and beckoned for Suga to enter. Red dusted his face and he looked almost sheepish, which was unbearably cute. 

His apartment was small and neat, cozy and smelled of incense. The amber lighting was warm and soft and Kuroo’s couch looked deep and comfortable. They made maddening small talk, dancing around their intentions, and Suga just watched Kuroo’s hands as he talked. He wanted to be touched by them so badly it felt like starving in front of a buffet. 

When his impatience got the better of him, Suga simply walked around Kuroo, who was leaned against the arm of the couch, and sat heavily into the cushions on the opposite side. Kuroo looked at him over his shoulder, something sharp and hungry in his gaze. He lifted his long legs over the armrest to place his feet on the couch and peer down at Suga with his head cocked in that teasing way. 

“Are you feeling impatient, Suga-chan?” 

Suga’s jaw dropped as he scoffed. The words had fallen from Kuroo’s sly grin and that absolute scoundrel had just called him out as casually as he sent an IM during those damn conference calls. Suga felt the blush break out over his face and neck and he raised a middle finger at Kuroo, which elicited another of those endearing snorts. 

Yet Kuroo curled forward, landing on his hands and knees on the couch and slinking toward Suga with cat-like grace. He planted his hands on either side of Suga’s hips, leaning him back against the opposing arm and making his heart race double time. 

“How rude. You’re going to have to make up for that, or I’ll be terribly offended.” The last word fell right against Suga’s ear and he curled his hands in the loose edges of Kuroo’s flannel shirt. A searing kiss fell against the skin just beneath the curve of his jaw and he couldn’t stop the shuddering breath that rushed from him. 

Kuroo’s hands moved up his ribs and he arched into them, having waited forever to feel them against him. With one of his knees pulled up on the couch, he suddenly had Kuroo nearly in his lap, the ideal place for him in all honesty. Teasing kisses drifted down the column of Suga’s throat, and when he felt the tantalizing scrape of teeth, he let his hands fall over Kuroo’s well defined chest. He’d waited so long to feel his body, but experiencing him through the fabric wasn’t enough. He let his palms slide around to the small of Kuroo’s back before they sought the hem of the fabric and slipped beneath it, exploring his warm, smooth skin. 

Kuroo took his mouth once again, coaxing his lips apart and sliding his tongue in. It was nothing like the last time Suga had french-kissed like this. That had been messy and awkward, kind of gross, but Kuroo was artful with the way his tongue explored Suga’s mouth. He wrapped an arm around Suga’s waist and pulled back just as he jerked Suga down the couch. It made Sugawara gasp as their hips met and he felt the hard outline of Kuroo’s erection. He was feeling out of breath with arousal and the knowledge that he was having just as strong an effect on his partner only spurred that passion on. 

Kuroo felt so good pressed against him like this, body moving in smooth thrusts to grind them together. Emboldened by the rush of the contact, Suga lifted Kuroo’s undershirt until he moved to let them both slide over his head. Kuroo’s face was flushed, his hair even messier than usual, and he bit his lip looking down at Suga in a way that made Suga almost growl. He grabbed Kuroo’s ass hard and sucked against his throat, rolling his hips up to meet Kuroo’s hungrily. Kuroo rewarded him with a satisfying moan. He felt powerful, in control, like he could do anything and Kuroo would submit to his every wish. 

There was just one problem. Kuroo’s erection was starting to rub painfully against the crease of his hip, the tough material of their jeans doing him no favors. It can’t have been comfortable for his partner either. So in a moment of long-overdue boldness, Suga pushed Kuroo up and scooted out from under him to stand on somewhat wobbly legs and shoved his pants down as quickly as he could. 

“Wha- Oh. Uh, S-Suga-”

“These jeans are awful and uncomfortable and I’m afraid yours are going to have to go as well.” Since Kuroo had been so terribly gentlemanly, Suga also lifted his shirt over his head to dump on the floor as well. He wanted to be touched and if it meant he had to put everything on display then so be it. His nerves fluttered. Would Kuroo think his scars were ugly? They were a couple years old by now, didn’t stand out too much, but still. 

When he laid eyes on Kuroo again though, his mouth hung open and his eyes swept down over Suga’s body with barely contained lust. He stood quickly, making short work of his belt and zipper before pushing his pants down as well. Red boxer briefs hugged his thighs, his cock straining against the fabric, and Suga licked his lips. The fine trail of dark hair that led down from his navel was fucking beautiful, just like everything else about him. He stepped forward and pulled Suga against him, groaning as his hands ran from his shoulder blades down to the waistband of Suga’s boxers. 

Every sensation felt new and wondrous. Even as Suga pushed him back down onto the couch and climbed onto him, straddling his narrow hips and pressing against his cock once again, he could hardly believe things were unfolding so smoothly. He kissed Kuroo hard, tangling their tongues and pulling on Kuroo’s hair. This was so much better and he felt his body really start to hum as those big hands gripped and pressed against his ass. 

At some point he leaned back to catch his breath, eyes trailing down Kuroo’s body to where his cock leaked a wet spot onto his underwear. God, he wanted to see it, touch it, but that was a big escalation. He ran his thumb over the bulge and Kuroo’s head dropped back as he squeezed Suga’s thighs. 

“You...you can take me out. If you want to. I want you to. Hah, fuck…” It was easier somehow when Kuroo wasn’t looking at him. He hooked a finger under the red waistband and pulled it down slowly, salivating as Kuroo’s dick nearly sprung from the restrictive fabric. He’d watched a lot of porn, but nothing compared to the real thing and Kuroo’s cock was fantastically long and flushed a pretty red. Suga ran his hand lightly over it, the soft skin pulsing under his touch and Kuroo made a delectable little whining noise at the sensation. He licked the palm of his hand to provide at least some lubrication before stroking down the length of it in earnest.

When Kuroo looked back to him, he looked wrecked, which was by far the best look Suga had ever seen him wear on that handsome face of his. It made him want to tease him further, so he leaned forward, licking at his lower lip as he circled his thumb over the slick tip of Kuroo’s cock. 

“Who knew you had such a pretty cock, Kuroo-san,” he whispered against Kuroo’s lips, “just touching it is making me so hard and wet. Do you want to know how much?”

He swore he watched Kuroo’s pupils dilate. He slid his hands higher on Suga’s thighs, letting his fingertips move just past the hem of his boxers. That sly smile tugged at Kuroo’s lips and Suga huffed out a breath against his lips as he felt the pad of Kuroo’s thumb run lightly over the outside of his underwear right over his dick. 

“You know I do. You want me to touch you, Sugawara-san?” All Kuroo’s confidence was back like he had never lost ground and Suga felt himself flush again, barely holding back a whine. He leaned forward trying to increase the pressure from Kuroo’s thumb, but that damnable man eased off as soon as he did. So instead, Suga groaned in frustration, biting at Kuroo’s lip again. 

“You’re such a bastard,” he whispered through nips along Kuroo’s jawline. Kuroo shifted under him, laying him back against the couch again. The edge of Kuroo’s grin was sharp enough to cut as his fingertips feathered down Suga’s chest to stop at the line of his boxers. 

“That’s not very nice, Mr. Refreshing. And here I’ve been so good. Now I just want to misbehave…” Far too slowly, Kuroo dipped beneath the waistband, watching Suga’s face as he descended. Sugawara tried so hard to hold his composure, keep his gaze locked with Kuroo’s in challenge, but the moment Kuroo’s long fingers glided over the sensitive head of his dick and down to his slick opening, he lost it. It was shameful, the sound that came out of him, and Kuroo’s accompanying growl just had him lubricating further. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been so wet in his entire life. 

“Fuck, you weren’t just teasing.” Kuroo’s voice was husky and serious now and he pressed tentatively at Suga’s entrance. Suga was used to toys and his own fingers, but having Kuroo touch him was such a different experience. And god, did he want him inside him so badly. Kuroo’s tongue was hot against his throat as Suga gripped at his broad shoulders.

“Keep going,” he gasped, and Kuroo obliged, pressing two fingers deep into him and making his hips buck. 

Far before he was ready though, Kuroo was pulling his hand back and Suga couldn’t stop the mewling sound that escaped him. Kuroo propped himself up over Suga, holding up his hand that glistened from Suga’s arousal. Without breaking eye contact, Kuroo brought his hand to his mouth and licked slowly up and between his fingers, savoring the taste of him. Jesus, he wasn’t ready for that, or the obscene noise that Kuroo made as his eyes slid closed and he sucked his fingers into his mouth. 

He knew he should say something, but his mouth simply hung open as Kuroo let those devilish fingers slide out of his mouth, down his own chest. He wrapped them around his cock, stroking it over Suga’s prone form as he licked his lips. 

“Koushi.”

“Y-yeah?” 

“Has anyone ever eaten you out before?” His tone was so fucking casual, even as he pumped his cock slow and steady, other hand firm on Suga’s thigh. Suga felt like his heart might explode right out of his chest. Still, the verbiage grated against him a bit, needed correcting if this was going to be a thing.

“No. No one’s ever sucked me off either. Which would really be more my style.”

Kuroo bit his lip in embarrassment.

“Fuck, sorry. Would you...like someone to? Suck your cock?” Kuroo’s eyebrow arched mischievously just as he ran his tongue over one canine and it was the hottest expression anyone had ever made in Sugawara’s lifelong experience of facial observation. 

“Jesus...okay. Yes. Fuck.” He’d always wondered what it was like, if someone could really enjoy the act of giving that much, but the way Kuroo’s face lit up left no room for doubt. Kuroo stopped his stroking to drop his hands to Suga’s waistband, hooking his fingers in it and sliding his boxers off. As his knees spread again and Kuroo’s eyes dropped to him, his breath caught. Without the fabric to hide him, he was laid bare in the most vulnerable way. It was both stimulating and nerve wracking. He let his eyes fall shut, nervous to see the look on Kuroo’s face. 

Warm and gentle hands rested against his neck and chest and he felt Kuroo lean down over him. A soft kiss landed on his cheek. 

“Hey, look at me,” Kuroo whispered, and a nudge of his nose against Suga’s chin finally made him open his eyes and turn toward Kuroo. “We don’t have to go this far if you don’t want to. Sorry, I got overzealous. You really tied me up in knots, Mr. Refreshing. You’re so damn handsome when you get all cocky like that, I just…you already gave me so much more than I thought. I got greedy.” 

Suga’s eyes fluttered open to Kuroo’s gorgeous face, pinched in concern. But he didn’t want things to be done. He wanted everything Kuroo would give him. He reached up to cup Kuroo’s face and traced a thumb over his lips.

“Sorry. It’s not like that, I just...no one has ever looked at me before. I’m sure I’m not what you expected. Just...makes me anxious, you know?”

Kuroo cocked his head, his expression so very soft, a fondness that was somehow even better than the heartstopping lascivious looks from earlier.

“Well, I’ll be honest with you, I jacked off to the thought of going down on you before you told me about this and you can clearly see how hard I am now that I’ve seen you. It’s you who turn me on, Sugawara Koushi, all-inclusive. We can definitely slow down, but my fantasy will have just realigned to reality. I want to put my mouth on every inch of you. Just full disclosure.” That proclamation had Suga giggling with a hand over his face.

“Oh my god, you’re shameless!”

“Sorry, have you even seen your ass? Ninth wonder of the world. I shall hear no arguments and I have no shame about wanting to bury my face in it.”

He was laughing fully now and Kuroo had tugged him closer, pressing their chests together. It was unreasonable that he could be so amazing. The moment the laughter subsided, Suga grabbed his beautiful face and kissed him soundly. He was a magnificent creature and Suga had no idea how to tell him that, so he just kissed him, again and again until he felt desire bloom fully within him once again.

“I don’t want to slow down. I want more,” he whispered between kisses and Kuroo hummed in response. “Please. I want to know what it feels like.”

“Are you sure? If you don’t like it, tell me to stop and I will. Right away.” So sweet. Who did he think he was, being so perfect? 

“Well, if you suck at it, then I’ll tell you.” Suga bounced his eyebrows as Kuroo leveled him with a look. _Challenge accepted,_ it said. 

“You cheeky devil.” Kuroo grabbed his shirt from the floor, placing it under him, though not under Suga.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, when you cum all over my face, I’m certainly going to make a mess of myself, and I’m not ruining my couch over it.” 

Suga scoffed but let out a gasp when Kuroo yanked him by the thighs closer. He kissed along Suga’s hips and below his navel, down along his hip junction and nibbled at his thigh. It was maddeningly teasing and he kept tugging on Kuroo’s hair, desperate for more sensation. As Kuroo leveled between his legs, he looked up at Suga with those lurid, golden eyes.

“Koushi,” Kuroo huffed, hot breath falling over Suga’s sensitive skin as he wiggled in anticipation. 

The first dip of his tongue felt like liquid heaven. Only one slow pass over his swollen dick had a plaintive cry already falling from Suga’s lips. The warm, wet drag of Kuroo’s tongue was fucking incredible, even better when he swirled around Suga’s sensitive head and sucked on him, moaning as he did so. When he explored lower, it felt so deliciously obscene, his long tongue dipping in and out of Suga’s entrance and making him roll his hips for more. 

He was mostly able to control his voice, until he felt one of Kuroo’s long fingers slide into him. That sensation combined with the clever curlings of his tongue had expletives and prayers falling from Suga’s lips unbidden. He was gripping the arm of the couch, fucking himself onto Kuroo’s finger and into his mouth as that tongue did its work. Suddenly he was racing toward the precipice, feeling that coil tighten with him hurtling toward release. 

He glanced down to see Kuroo’s eyes cast up, watching him intently. The hand that wasn’t stroking his insides like he was a fine tuned instrument was pumping steadily over Kuroo’s cock. Seeing that, Kuroo’s body thrusting forward to fuck into his own fist, it was enough. Suga’s whole body tightened as bliss pounded through him. The orgasm seemed to last for minutes as Kuroo’s moans picked up in volume until he was panting into Suga’s hip, collapsed against the couch. 

“Oh my god, I knew that would be good, but holy shit.” Suga was breathing hard, a pleasant tingling in his extremities that he hadn’t experienced before. Kuroo smiled up at him, placing a kiss against his belly before using a corner of the shirt to wipe his face off. “Wait, did you…?”

Suga felt tired now, but if Kuroo was still aching, then he would take care of him. But, Kuroo grimaced a bit as he lifted his hips and revealed a sticky mess over his hand. He wiped it clean on his poor shirt. 

“I told you I’d make a mess. You’re too fucking hot, Koushi.” Kuroo proceeded to kiss up his chest until he reached Suga’s mouth, giving him a long and savoring kiss. He’d pulled up his underwear and put himself away, slotting close with Suga and leaning against him. 

“You’ve gotten quite comfortable with my given name rather quickly. Does this mean I can call you Tetsurou?”

“Please. But maybe not right now, or I swear to god, I’ll get hard again.” 

Suga chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him close. 

“Good god, man, are you sure you’re not nineteen and just discovering your dick? You’re making me feel like I’m the one with experience here.”

“Rude,” Kuroo muffled into his shoulder, but the arms around him tightened. 

“You promised me a movie, you know.” 

Kuroo raised his head up, an anxious look on his face. Suga tilted his head in question.

“Will you stay the night?” 

“Hmm...I dunno. Sounds an awful lot like a boyfriend kind of thing.” Suga kept his tone light and teasing, a smirk leveled at the gorgeous man draped across him. He had felt the question bubbling up in Kuroo and it made him giddy to give him an answer. He watched as Kuroo’s lips pursed from chewing at the inside of his lip. 

“Yeah. My request stands.”

“A movie and a boyfriend? How could I refuse?” 

A wide smile graced Kuroo’s face and kissed Suga over and over again until they were both giggling like schoolboys. It was just the first step into something he wasn’t sure would be so easy to obtain, but it was a step that had taken him so very much closer to a thing he wanted. 

As they cleaned up and pulled on a few clothes, there was something bright and warm that settled around Sugawara, something he wanted to hold on to. Snuggling under Kuroo’s arm for whatever bad movie he switched on felt like exactly the right place for him to fit. And as their fingers interlaced and his once friend and coworker from only hours before beamed down at him as _boyfriend_ , just as ready to match his step into this new chapter, he couldn’t have been more excited.


End file.
